Fan Comics
This page is where you can put your own comics that uses Wild Ones characters. If using someone else's fan comics you must ask them for permission before putting it on this page. You must also ask permission from the creator before using any fan art on this page. Nothing on this page should be thought as real, with the exception of the existing items in Wild Ones. More comics here. If you want to learn how to make a comic go here. WildWarren's Wild Ones Comic Series 'Fv Scams a Cat' catpart1.jpg|Part 1 catpart2.jpg|Part 2 catpart3.jpg|Part 3 catpart4.jpg|Part 4 catpart5.jpg|Part 5 catpart6.jpg|Part 6 catpart7.jpg|Part 7 catpart8.jpg|Part 8 catpart9.jpg|Part 9 catpart10.jpg|Part 10 catpart11.jpg|Part 11 catpart12.jpg|Part 12 catpart13.jpg|Part 13 catpart14.jpg|Part 14 catpart15.jpg|Part 15 catpart16.jpg|Part 16 catpart17.jpg|Part 17 catpart18.jpg|Part 18 catpart19.jpg|Part 19 catpart20.jpg|Part 20 catpart21.jpg|Part 21 catpart22.jpg|Part 22 catpart23.jpg|Part 23 catpart24.jpg|Part 24 catpart25.jpg|Part 25 catpart26.gif|Part 26 catpart27.gif|Part 27 catpart28.gif|Part 28 catpart29.gif|Part 29 catpart30.gif|Part 30 catpart31.gif|Part 31 catpart32.gif|Part 32 catpart33.gif|Part 33 catpart34.gif|Part 34 catpart35.jpg|Part 35 catpart36.jpg|Part 36 catpart37.jpg|Part 37 catpart38.jpg|Part 38 catpart39.jpg|Part 39 catpart40.jpg|Part 40 catpart41.jpg|Part 41 catpart42.jpg|Part 42 catpart44.jpg|Part 44 catpart45.jpg|Part 45 catpart46.jpg|Part 46 catpart48.jpg|Part 48 catpart49.jpg|Part 49 catpart50.jpg|Part 50 catpart51.jpg|Part 51 catpart52.jpg|Part 52 catpart53.jpg|Part 53 catpart54.jpg|Part 54 catpart55.jpg|Part 55 catpart56.jpg|Part 56 catpart57.jpg|Part 57 catpart58.jpg|Part 58 catpart59.jpg|Part 59 catpart60.jpg|Part 60 catpart61.jpg|Part 61 catpart62.jpg|Part 62 catpart63.jpg|Part 63 catpart64.jpg|Part 64 catpart65.jpg|Part 65 catpart66.jpg|Part 66 catpart67.jpg|Part 67 catpart68.jpg|Part 68 catpart69.jpg|Part 69 catpart70.jpg|Part 70 catpart71.jpg|Part 71 catpart72.jpg|Part 72 catpart73.jpg|Part 73 catpart74.jpg|Part 74 catpart75.jpg|Part 75 catpart76.jpg|Part 76 180082_195276483829345_144744035549257_624741_1072418_n.jpg|Part 77 180568_196721960351464_144744035549257_634343_2588566_n.jpg|Part 78 190189_197699416920385_144744035549257_640875_1105116_n.jpg|Part 79 189041_199105656779761_144744035549257_649952_7759709_n.jpg|Part 80 'The Adventures of Naruto the Dog' rainbowno.jpg|Naruto meets Rainbow! anothermeno.jpg|Naruto clones himself to do chores! bullyno.jpg|Naruto can't find a place to smoke! christmasno.jpg|Naruto and Sasuke finds out Santa's secret! cigarno.jpg|Naruto teaches someone to screw the rules! retardno.jpg|Naruto meets a retarded! sexyno.jpg|Naruto tried to seduce Sasuke toastno.jpg|Naruto gets toasted! suspendno.jpg|Naruto gets suspended in Wild Ones 'Wild Piece' 37768 144805302209797 144744035549257 321362 506281 n.jpg|Part 1 37768 144805305543130 144744035549257 321363 1209238 n.jpg|Part 2 38748 145088055514855 144744035549257 323101 2713046 n.jpg|Part 3 39181 145343798822614 144744035549257 324253 266210 n.jpg|Part 4 40533 146635775360083 144744035549257 330451 1043347 n.jpg|Part 5 47930 149990241691303 144744035549257 349937 5252801 n.jpg|Part 6 'Characters made by Fv Scams a Cat Fans' 242399_111542302266423_100002319603909_116722_2623962_o.jpg|Thunder Cyclone 240370_111542132266440_100002319603909_116721_5293207_o.jpg|Igor 240068_111542038933116_100002319603909_116720_128331_o.jpg|Water Top 230301_211612465524136_100000261518731_757890_86804_n.jpg|Private Armor 175456_127115747361841_100001902484707_175462_1115964_o.jpg|Epsilon ( Migo's Version) 44599_108245609234240_100001464038138_73877_1445620_n.jpg|Pipo Magenta 166364_173254562712287_100000832338945_334465_7978683_n.jpg|Private Accel 184204_1303161235475_1723828426_545076_1250151_n.jpg|Darkness 191630_151994868198436_100001637701801_336183_1308188_o.jpg|More Artworks 181961_198833406796644_100000099588757_793252_5427866_n.jpg|Zynga (Migo's Version) 210677_204318826262309_100000525791796_721233_3390840_o.jpg|Hulk 193303_204297629597762_100000525791796_721134_6247065_o.jpg|Vegan Lightning 193997_206666612694833_100000544879136_705138_1859225_o.jpg|Terminator 199516_191555254215551_100000832338945_425367_3900857_n.jpg|Private Bloody's Evil Brother 205777_1345568775637_1723828426_600983_1989515_n.jpg|Private Pepper! 207495_1345571855714_1723828426_600986_5894725_n.jpg|Wang Imba Gonggong Hans Solicito's Comic 'season 1/4' Bermunda triangle attacks CTR lim season 1 to 4.png|Season 1/4 Bermunda triangle attacks CTR lim 4.png|CTR lim is killed by GTR aaron Bermunda triangle attacks CTR lim 3.png|CTR lim is warning by HCHS cruz Bermunda triangle attacks CTR lim 2.png|CTR lim is hit by a pointed rocks The bermunda triangle attacks CTR lim.png|spongebob meets CTR lim to his house Season 3.png|team of the GALAXION Season 2.png|CTR lim gets tarded with goo Season 1.png|CTR lim and lonzo uses a thunder power The hope of the city 15 saved the day!.png|who will be the hope of the CITY The hope of the city 14.png|the base is on fire The hope of the city 13.png|BATTY is defeated The hope of the city 12.png|final depths The hope of the city 11.png|zombie rises on the GRAVE The hope of the city 10.png|the rises has BEGIN! The hope of the city 9.png|NEWS live on new york city The hope of the city 8.png|the cloud turn to a hand to rises that grave The hope of the city 7.png|rocket city is getting out to the earth The hope of the city 6.png|CTR rinonza was get out to his frame The hope of the city 4.png|stickman lars is need CTR The hope of the city 5.png|CTR lim go upstairs Hope of the city.png|halloween at ity Hope of the city 2.png|valentines of CTR tenasha Hope of the city 3.png|invisible rabbit Season 5.png|CTR building has exploded Season 4.png|CTR lim fights CTR lazlo Season 10.png Season 9.png Season 8.png Season 7.png Season 6.png The bermunda triangle attacks CTR lim.png The hope of the city 15 saved the day!.png The hope of the city 14.png The hope of the city 13.png The hope of the city 12.png The hope of the city 11.png The hope of the city 10.png The hope of the city 9.png The hope of the city 8.png The hope of the city 7.png The hope of the city 6.png The hope of the city 4.png The hope of the city 5.png Hope of the city.png Hope of the city 2.png Hope of the city 3.png The hope of the city 15 saved the day!.png The hope of the city 14.png The hope of the city 13.png The hope of the city 12.png The hope of the city 11.png The hope of the city 10.png The hope of the city 9.png The hope of the city 8.png The hope of the city 7.png The hope of the city 6.png The hope of the city 4.png The hope of the city 5.png Hope of the city.png Hope of the city 2.png Hope of the city 3.png REVALTIONS of the future CTR lim is pulverized.png|the future turns TRAGIC the gap.png|CTR lim needs the hope of the trinity's HELP! coming soon.png|shoot da whoop vs. hope of the trinity coming soon Ultimate wild ones comics trinity GUIDE.png WildBrick142's comics Short Comics Hippo crazyness.PNG|CAT! Short Comic: Hippo Crazyness CAT! Comics Season 1 cat#0-howthathappenedpg1.PNG|CAT! Comic: #0 - How that Happened cat0pg2.PNG|CAT! Comic #0 - How That Happened page 2 cat0pg3.PNG|CAT! Comic: #0-How That Happened Page 3 cat0-howthathappenedpg4.PNG|Page 4 Ep.0 cat0-howthathappenedpg5.PNG|Page 5 Ep.0 cat0-howthathappenedpg6.PNG|Pg.6 Ep.0 cat0-howthathappenedpg7.PNG|Pg.7 Ep.0 cat0-howthathappenedpg8.PNG|Pg.8 Ep.0 (Last Page) Cat-1-banned!pg1.png|Ep.1 - Banned Pg.1 cat1-banned!pg2.PNG|Ep.1 Pg.2 cat1-banned!pg3.PNG|Ep.1 Pg.3 cat1-banned!pg4.PNG|Ep.1 Pg.4 cat1-banned!pg5.PNG|Ep.1 Pg.5 cat1-banned!pg6.PNG|Ep.1 Pg.6 Catep1-banned!pg7watermark.png|Ep.1 Pg.7 Catep1-banned!pg8watermark.png|Ep.1 Pg.8 Catep2-collectingalliespg1w.png|Ep.2 - Collecting Allies Pg.1 Catep2-collectingalliespg2w.png|Ep.2 Pg.2 Catep2-collectingalliespg3w.png|Ep.2 Pg.3 Catep2-collectingalliespg4w.png|Ep.2 Pg.4 Catep2-collectingalliespg5w.png|Ep.2 Pg.5 Catep2-collectingalliespg6w.png|Ep.2 Pg.6 Catep2-collectingalliespg7w.png|Ep.2 Pg.7 Catep2-collectingalliespg8w.png|Ep.2 Pg.8 CAT! Comics Season 2 Catep11-dealavengerspg1wate.png|Season 2 Episode 1 - Deal Avengers Pg.1 Catep11-dealavengerspg2wate.png|Season 2 Episode 1 - Deal Avengers Pg.2 Catep11-dealavengerspg3wate.png|Season 2 Episode 1 - Deal Avengers Pg.3 Characters CAT! character_CAT!.PNG|Character: CAT! CAT! character_freak.PNG|Character: Crazy Freak CAT! character_lionel.PNG|Character: Lionel El Lion CAT! character_eltigre.PNG|Character: El Tigre CAT! character_playdom.PNG|Character: Playdom CAT! character_shockwave.PNG|Character: Shockwave CAT! character_crashalot.PNG|Character: Doggie Crashalot CAT! character_turtello.PNG|Character: Turtello Di Gallapagose nearly all pets.PNG|Characters (Not all of them) negatives.PNG|Negatives Xan pet.png|Xan skunkbrosclotheswatermark.PNG|The Skunk Brothers..... NOTE: 1 of 'em is missing so i wont post the last one becuz idk what design make him 100bomb-yan2x's Comics Comic Lolstory.png|Formation of teamnazakato part 1 ! Lol1.png|formation of team part 2 ! = Characters 2345e6.png Lanzos225's Comics My first Comics Lanzo's Comic .jpg Comic 2.jpg Comic 4.jpg Comic 3.jpg Comic 5.jpg Shark tale - Copy - Copy (2) - Copy.jpg|Saiyan Gorilla Season 2 .jpg|Saiyan Gorilla Season 2 part 2 (Megatail vs Sully) Shark tale - Copy - Copy (3) - Copy - Copy.jpg|Super Saiyan Season 2 part 3 (the happy ending) Armadillo Avatar Armadillo Avatar.jpg Armadillo Avatar - Copy.jpg Armadillo Avatar - Copy (2).jpg Armadillo Avatar 4.jpg Dry Snow Dry Snow.jpg|Dry Snow vs The Hyenaz Dry Snow - Copy.jpg|' Brawl O Blama ' Dry Snow - Copy (2).jpg|GTA Prostitute Brawl Dry Snow - Copy (3).jpg|Marriage Dry Snow - Copy (4).jpg|Cast Commandics Commandic.jpg|Commandic Commandic - Copy.jpg|Commandic 2 Commandic - Copy (2).jpg|Commandic 3 Commandic - Copy (3).jpg|Commandic 4 Lanzo's stupid rabbit (laith's stupid rabbit) Shark tale - Copy - Copy (5).jpg|Lanzo's comic featuring Stupid Rabbit" Shark tale - Copy - Copy (3).jpg|Stupid Rabbit meets a dead pet Shark tale - Copy - Copy (4).jpg|Stupid Rabbit vs Panda Shark tale - Copy.jpg|Stupid had a best friend Shark tale - Copy - Copy.jpg|Death of Stupid's best friend Shark tale - Copy - Copy (2).jpg|Stupid vs Panda's Cousin Shark tale - Copy - Copy (5) - Copy.jpg|Stupid's best friend revived Parody Shark.jpg|Shark Shark tale.jpg|A Shark Tale Sloth!!.jpg|Sloth!! (part 1) Pussycat - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|Sloth!! (part 2) Characters Sullivan''Sully.jpg|Details of Sullivan Private Armor.jpg|Details of Private Lanzocharles's Comics Tomboy's Life Tom Boy's Life.jpg|Tom Boy meets Colombian Rihanna Shakira (Goldbeak's Mishap) .jpg|Goldbeak's Mishap The Soccer Game.jpg|The Soccer Game Cast.jpg|Cast Tomboy's Life Season 2 L.jpg|The Apache mishap Ll.jpg|Brokn foot Al vs Tom the loser Lll.jpg|Al went back to Colombia Lll - Copy.jpg|The final battle